Nunca digas adios
by brand-of-heroine
Summary: Bella vuelve a Forks, después del verano, y hay cambios en el vecindario, han llegado nuevos vecinos, un tanto peculiares. Pero este no será el único cambio que sufra Bella, también se enfrentará a problemas con su mejor amigo, Jacob.


Bueno, es la primera hisoria que pongo aquí. Espero que os guste.

Los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, aunque con alguno cambios.

**

* * *

**

**NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS**

**CAP 1 : La llegada **

Después de haber estado todo el verano en Seattle con mi padre, era hora de regresar a casa.

Oficialmente, vivía con mi madre en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, no era nada del otro mundo, ya que era pequeño, pero no me desagradaba del todo, ya que tenía su misterio, y sus pequeños rincones en los que te podías evadir..

La verdad es que me lo pasaba bien con mi padre durante el verano, pero no era lo mismo, ya que en Seattle no tenía lo que se podía llamar "amigos", solo a la típica gente que al volver a verte tras un largo año, te saluda e intenta ir de maja contigo, pero a mi eso no me basta... para cosas falsas ya tengo el dinero del monopoli.

Finalmente llegué a casa, mi madre no podía ir a recogerme ya que trabajaba, era jefa de cirugía, lo que le quitaba mucho tiempo de estar conmigo, y a parte de eso, tenía que viajar cada dos por tres a otras ciudades, ya que, al tener una reputación tan alta, la mayoría de los hospitales cercanos requieren de sus habilidades a la hora de operar.

Tras pagar al taxista, muy simpático por cierto, me dirigí a cruzar el frondoso jardín que presidía mi pequeña casa. Me quedé unos minutos en la verja, observando mi casa por fuera y su imagen rústica.

¡cuánto la había extrañado!.

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta, y enseguida el olor característico de la casa me embriagó por completo.

Observé el salón, para ver si había habido algún cambio, y comprobé que todo seguía igual que tres meses atrás.

Subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Oh, aquello si que seguía en sus perfectas condiciones, todo tal y como lo deje.

Deposité la maleta encima de la cama y me tiré en plancha sobre ella.

Mi habitación no era nada del otro mundo.

Las paredes de un color morado oscuro, decoradas con unos cuantos posters de mis grupos favoritos, un armario, un escritorio con su respectivo ordenador,(hoy en día en todas las casas cada escritorio tiene un ordenador, o casi todos, yo creo que vienen ya en un pack, todo completo, mesa con ordenador, y llévese gratis el flexo...) y una cama ...digámosle amplia, con sus respectivas mesillas a los lados decoradas con unas lámparas de época.

Me dispuse a deshacer la maleta y después bajé a la cocina a comer algo mientras veía la tele.

Al ver que no daban nada interesante, pensé en llamar a Jacob, mi mejor y único amigo.

Sí, como veis no es que se me de muy bien relacionarme con los demás.

La única pega es que el vivía en La push, y se tardaba como mínimo una hora de viaje, y ya eran las 5 de la tarde, a lo mejor se nos hacía tarde para vernos, pero nunca para hablar con el.

Decidida, fui hacia el teléfono y marqué su número, esperando que estuviera en casa, y así era, una feliz voz respondió al tercer toque de mi llamada.

-¿Diga?

- ¿Jake¿estabas ocupado?- respondí inocentemente

-¿ Bella?¿¿¿ ya estas aquí????- contestó animadamente

- Si tonto!, he llegado apenas una hora

- ¡Ala! que bien, pues voy ahora mismo a tu casa y así nos vemos.

- ¿No se te hará muy tarde luego para volver?

-¡No! además tenemos demasiadas cosas que contarnos como para esperar a mañana, en una hora o así nos vemos. Te espero en el parque de siempre ¿vale?

- De acuerdo...¡por cierto Jake!-conseguí decir antes de que me colgase

- ¿si?

- Te he echado de menos...

- Yo también peque, ya veras cuando te vea, te voy a dar un abrazo que ni el terremoto más poderoso podría separarnos

- Exagerado ...hasta luego

- Adios

- JAKE!

- ¿ QUE? - dijo asustado

- Que no digas adios, di hasta luego parece mentira que no sepas que detesto que me digas adios.

- Aun no entiendo porque estas tan empeñada en que adios significa hasta nunca, no siempre es así, es una despedida normal y corriente.

-Pues para mi no, para mi significa no volver a saber nada de la persona que lo dice, por eso lo odio

- Estas loca- concluyo al fin

- Puede,...bueno, que luego nos vemos ¿vale?

- Vaaaaale HASTA LUEGO- dijo resaltando esto ultimo, que chico ...

Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla.

Eran las seis menos cuarto, y de mi casa al parque se tardaba como unos 15 minutos, así que me dispuse a ir caminando lentamente mientras escuchaba algo de música.

Llegué antes de lo previsto, y me senté en un banco a la espera de que Jacob apareciese. En el rato que estuve esperando, me dediqué a observar a la gente que pasaba, a las parejas agarradas que estaban allí, besándose, haciéndose caricias¡cómo desearía poder hacer eso ahora con alguien! pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Bella!!!- dijo Jacob dándome un fuerte y largo abrazo. Había olvidado lo alto que era, y seguía creciendo por momentos. A sus 16 años y aparentaba tener 20, que hombre!. Teniendo en cuenta de que yo era muy bajita, por lo tanto es fácil superarme en cuestión de altura, lo de Jacob era exageradísimo, me sacaba por lo menos 3 cabezas. Pero eso era una de las cosas que le caracterizaban, así como su pelo, tan suave y sedoso como siempre, que cambiaba de color a la luz del sol haciendo que fuese más claro... era tan...raro...

Otra cosa que había olvidado era su inconfundible olor, era tan...perfecto.. tan original...ains...- dios no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de renacuaja que siempre- dijo apartándome y mirándome de arriba abajo, yo me limite a sonreírle, ya que yo le miraba de la misma manera.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo de ti...poco más y no entras por la puerta de mi casa! jaja

- Graciosilla- dijo poniendo una mueca de burla-dios, cuanto te he extrañado en serio, el verano se me ha echo larguísimo sin ti, jo, no tenía a nadie de quién reírme.

- Te estas pasando eh

- Es broma!- bueno, a ver, cuéntame que tal con tu padre y esas cosas.

Fuimos dando un paseo hacia el bosque, el cual estaba a unos 20 minutos de donde nos encontrábamos, y en el trayecto le conté lo aburrido y amargado que había sido mi verano, y que lo único bueno que tuve fue estar con mi padre,...es decir, 3 horas como máximo al día.

- Y por aquí ¿ ha habido alguna novedad?

- LA verdad es que no, bueno, he oído que alguien se ha mudado a la vieja mansión abandonada

- ¿ Qué dices?¿ a la que vamos siempre?

- La misma, con lo que nos tendremos que buscar otro escondite maja

-Pues menuda chufla!, quién será el graciosillo que nos ha echo esto...jum

-Pues no lo se, pero buen gusto para coches desde luego que si que tiene- dijo al observar un descapotable en la puerta

Habíamos estado tanto tiempo hablando que ya me había olvidado de por dónde íbamos, y sin darme cuenta estábamos en frente de esa casa, que para ir al bosque, el único camino era ese, y a la fuerza teníamos que pasar por esa casa, antes abandonada, así fue como la descubrimos nosotros, y era como nuestro pequeño escondite, hasta entonces.

- Pues sigue pareciendo en ruinas - dije fijándome en la fachada-¿hace cuanto dices que se mudaron?

- Hace poco, pero el cabeza de familia se lleva pasando por Forks hace mucho, dicen que es médico o algo así, asique a lo mejor ha trabajado con tu madre y todo.

- Pff, no te diría yo que no...

Seguíamos mirando aquella casa, sin importarnos que sus nuevos inquilinos nos estuvieran viendo desde dentro. Al contemplarla me acordé de un pequeño detalle...

_-Jacob! no pienso entrar ahí, fijo que hay bichos y arañas y aaaag ¡que asco! _

_- Bella!. si no pasa nada, el otro día entre yo solo y encontré una habitación con piano! vamos que subimos a verla_

_En contra de mi voluntad, entré en aquella casa, teniendo 10 años, obligada por el estúpido de Jacob. El iba muy animado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero yo,...no me despegaba de su espalda ni un segundo, y cada vez que subíamos un escalón mas de esa rugiente escalera, le agarraba más y más fuerte del brazo_

_- Quieres parar quieta ya, me haces daño- acabo diciendo al fin. -mira es esta..-abrió la majestuosa puerta y ahí estaba una habitación completamente iluminada, con vistas al frente de la casa, donde se veía la entrada al bosque, y al lado de esa enorme ventana, estaba el piano que anteriormente me había mencionado Jacob._

_- Es precioso- dije acercándome y tocando sus teclas con cuidado_

_- Ya...no se como se conservan aún estos viejos muebles de madera, tendrían que haber criado bichos hace tiempo..-dijo tocando un armario..._

_- A mi no me vuelvas a tocar con esa mano, te lo advierto- dije dándole especial importancia al echo de que había tocado ese mueble._

_- Tiquismiquis ¬¬- no se porque, pero sacó la pequeña navaja que siempre le acompañaba, si, incluso con 10 años, era un obseso de la seguridad, y más en mi zona, que según el es el doble de peligrosa que La push _

_- ¿Qué haces?- terminé preguntando tras un rato pensando en sus posibles intenciones y sin llegar a una conclusión razonable_

_- Hacer algo para recordar este momento- y seguidamente empezó a tallar algo en ese armario, en uno de sus laterales..cuando terminó se movió para ver su "obra de arte" y sonreía plácidamente, yo me arrimé para contemplarlo también. _

_"Bella y Jacob FF "_

_- FF ¿y eso que significa panoli?_

_- Friends forever palurda, que inculta eres.._

_- Preces un crío poniendo estas cosas..._

_- Será porque lo soy, miss madurita, el que me saques dos años no significa nada..._

_- Paparruchas- dije volviéndome y dirigiéndome a la puerta- ¿nos vamos?_

_- Que impaciente eres! ala! vámonos _

-¿En qué piensas? - su voz al fin me sacó de mis pensamientos

- En el día en el que pusiste nuestros nombres en aquel armario mugriento ...

- Ah! si! jajaja aún te acuerdas...

- Pues claro - dije mirándole, y vi que su mirada se perdía en la misma ventana que la mía hace unos momentos, estaba recordando lo mismo que yo.

- Pues se mantiene aquel garabato, aún seguimos siendo amigos, pese a lo que decía mi padre que los amigos a aquella edad solo eran para jugar, que no conseguiría mantener ninguno hasta los 14 jaja, que equivocado estaba!

- Si,...- y es que era verdad, Jacob había sido, y era mi único amigo, desde que era pequeña, lo compartía todo con el, absolutamente todo, y el conmigo, éramos como hermanos.- me pregunto de quién será ahora esa habitación...- dije volviéndola a mirar los últimos segundos, ya que por fin decidimos movernos e irnos a nuestro lugar del bosque preferido.


End file.
